Hora de contar una historia
by affy bp
Summary: Es tiempo de saldar todas esas cuentas pendientes para Harry y los demas, entre ellas hablarle a sus hijos con la verdad aunque esto incluya relatar aquello que por tantos años quisieron evitar. Es hora de contar una historia. One-Shoot.


Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por entrar a leer este One-Shoot :) No se de repente me pregunte como sería ser hija del gran Harry Potter y pues creo que a mi me gustaría conocer la historia de todo lo que ocurrio y no enterarme por otro lado, tal vez algunos piensen que los niños son muy chiquitos para conocerla pero ¿Que es mejor para ti? ¿Conocer la verdad por quienes la vivieron o vivir en la ignorancia?. En fin, disfruta la lectura...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a su creadora y esa no soy yo.

**Summary: **Es tiempo de saldar todas esas cuentas pendientes para Harry y los demas, entre ellas hablarle a sus hijos con la verdad aunque esto incluya relatar aquello que por tantos años quisieron evitar. Es hora de contar una historia.

* * *

**Hora de contar una historia.**

Verano. Desde que Harry había dejado Privet Drive el verano se había convertido en la época favorita del año del famoso Harry Potter por varias razones.

Una de ellas era la ola de calor que venía sobre Reino Unido y le permitía ver a su esposa más ligera de ropas –No era un pervertido, solo un placentero observador. –Otra de las razones es que a la mayoría les daban unas cortas vacaciones y podían reunirse a comer u otras actividades y como Harry creció en una familia poco amorosa disfrutaba muchísimo de reunirse con los Weasley y sentirse parte de una verdadera familia.

Otra buena razón es que Teddy volvía de Hogwarts y podía convivir con el todo lo que quisiese, además de que oficialmente era el verano la temporada en la que Andromeda lo dejaba estar en casa de Harry por más tiempo. Y cuando sus propios hijos fueran a Hogwarts sería también en el verano cuando podría estar con ellos.

En especial ese era un día de verano perfecto. Su casa del el Valle de Godric era grande y alojaba perfectamente en su jardín a toda la familia así que habían decidido juntarse ahí a comer. Los niños jugaban por todos lados mientras George y Angelina organizaban un partido de Quidditch y Bill les obsequiaba a sus sobrinos todo tipo de dulces que les había traído.

En fin, era un día de aquellos que especialmente le gustaban, tenía a Ginny abrazada por la cintura mientras conversaba alegremente con Ron y Hermione bebiendo unas cervezas de mantequilla. Más perfecto imposible.

-¡Papa!

La voz era fácil de reconocer, llevaba más de diez oyéndola cada mañana, tarde y noche, haciendo bromas, quejándose, riendo a carcajadas o lloriqueando para salvarse de un castigo impuesto por su madre, la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia entre otras miles de voces.

-¿Qué pasa, James? –indagó el señor Potter caminando alegremente hasta su primogénito.

El pequeño James de diez años estaba sentado en el pasto, sus hermanos Albus de nueve junto a Rose, y Lily de siete con Hugo estaban a su lado devorando los dulces que tío Bill les había traído. También estaba la pequeña Dominique de ocho y Roxanne de la misma edad.

-¡Papa, mira! ¡Mira, mira, mira! –exigía el infante emocionado. –Eres tú. ¡En el cromo de mi Rana de Chocolate! –exclamó.

Harry trago saliva mientras James le mostraba la tarjeta que le había salido en los dulces con una obvia emoción. Harry casi nunca les compraba a sus hijos dulces mágicos ni de ningún tipo a menos que estos se lo pidieran y evitaba especialmente las Ranas de Chocolate. Maldijo a Bill y su brillante idea por un segundo.

-Aquí dice que eres un héroe del mundo Mágico, papa. –añadió James ensanchando su sonrisa. -¿De verdad eres un héroes?

-¡Mi papi es mi héroe, James! –intervino Lily.

Harry fingió una sonrisa a su hija y se sentó en el pasto junto a James.

-No se si soy un héroe, hijo. –replicó avergonzado. –Pero hice cosas para ayudar a la gente.

-¡Eres genial, papi! –interrumpió Lily de nuevo.

-Gracias, princesa. –agradeció el avergonzado hombre.

-¿Qué habla de la Guerra Mágica aquí, papi? –preguntó James Sirius Potter intrigado releyendo la información del Cromo.

Harry esta vez suspiro, ¿Qué iba a responder a eso?

-¿Batalla de Hogwarts, que es eso? –cuestionó nuevamente. –Ahí es donde va Teddy.

-¿Por qué eres famoso, papi? –indagó, esta vez Albus Severus.

-¡Por ser el mejor papi del mundo! –cortó Lily Luna.

Harry hubiera deseado que eso fuera cierto pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo ni a sus hijos.

-Tío ¿Mami y papi también tienen un Cromo? –quiso saber Rose Weasley.

-Si, Rosie. Tu mama y papa también son héroes. –respondió el moreno.

-¡Ósea que si eres un héroe, tío Harry! –gritó Dominique entusiasmada atrayendo la atención de muchos.

-Eh…no se bien como responder a eso. –admitió Harry Potter.

-¿Nos contaras porque estas en las Ranitas de Chocolate, tío? –curioseó Roxanne.

-Pues es una historia muy larga, Roxie. Los aburriría –intentó zafarse.

-¡Me gustan las historias! –replicó Rose. –Mama dice que cuando cumpla diez ella y yo leeremos todo _Historia de Hogwarts_ y me contara secretos del castillo.

-No me sorprende de tu madre, Rosie. –agregó el adulto sonriendo. –Es que en realidad la historia de la Guerra no es muy bonita…

-¿Mama también se sabe la historia? –preguntó Hugo. –Ella me cuenta muchas antes de dormir y esa no me la sé.

-No es una que se le cuente a los niños, Hugo. –explicó su tío pacientemente.

-¡Pero yo quiero saber que haces en el Cromo! –exigió James, Harry suspiro.

-¡Yo también, papi!

El padre miro a James y Lily, les brillaban los ojos de emoción. Albus parecía genuinamente sorprendido y Rose y Hugo estaban a punto de llamar a su madre para conocer la dichosa historia, Dominique tenía una sonrisa enorme y Roxanne miraba la escena expectante. Esperando.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, era Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Qué significaba ese asentimiento? ¿Estaba su esposa dándole permiso de relatar aquellos hechos que habían ocurrido hace tanto tiempo y que ellos habían querido evitar a toda costa a solo niños de entre diez y tres años? El jaleo había llamado la atención de Fred Weasley que había corrido a acomodarse junto a James.

-¿Nos contaras una historia tío? –había preguntado el pelirrojo.

Harry volvió a suspirar.

-Sí. –afirmó. –Esto sucedió hace muchos años antes de que todos ustedes nacieran. Sus padres y yo éramos jóvenes y se desataba en el Mundo Mágico una guerra muy temida por la mayoría.

Albus se cubrió la boca asombrado justo como había hecho Rosie, James no cambio su semblante emocionado y Lily tampoco. Ginny se sentó en el pasto con su marido.

-Si niños, todos teníamos miedo y nos preocupábamos muchísimo por nuestra familia, nuestros hermanos y padres. Fueron épocas horribles. –agregó Ginny.

-Y ni hablar de nuestros amigos, en especial nos preocupábamos por Harry.

-¿Por qué por tío Harry, mami? –cuestionó Rosie mientras su madre y padre se unían a la conversación, tirándose en el pasto a lado de sus hijos.

Harry les sonrió a sus amigos por aligerarle la carga de tener que relatar todo eso solo.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo para que no suene tan mal? –preguntó Ron fingiendo reflexionar. –Harry siempre ha tenido cierto…complejo de héroe protagonista que salva el día.

Las risas no tardaron en hacerse presentes, Harry soltó un bufido y le hecho una mala mirada a Ronald quien reía acompañando a los infantes. Las risas parecieron atraer a Teddy y Victoire que conversaban alejados del resto. Los chicos de dieciséis y catorce se acercaron rápidamente, aunque ellos ya conocían la historia no había sido por medio de sus padres si no por medio de Binns y sus útiles clases de Historia de la Magia.

-¿Hablando de la personalidad _heroica _de mi padrino? –preguntó Ted sonriendo.

-¡Teddy! –exclamó Lily Luna tirándose a sus brazos, el metamorfomago la tomo gustoso y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraban sentados en el pasto también, Victoire lo imitó rápidamente.

-Muy gracioso Teddy. –se quejo Harry irónicamente.

-¿Contaban una historia? –preguntó la rubia.

-Si, hermana. ¡Del tío Harry héroe! –respondió Dominique.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde iba antes de esa súbita interrupción? –cuestionó Potter.

-En que todos tenían miedo papi.

-Gracias Al. Bueno pues es verdad, todos estaban asustados porque un mago muy poderoso pero también muy malvado amenazaba con querer gobernar a toda la Sociedad Mágica.

-¡Eso es horrible! –exclamó Roxanne.

-Sí lo es. –aseguró Molly de diez que nadie supo a qué hora había llegado y se había sentado con Roxanne.

-¿Quién peleo contra ese mago, papa? –continuó James entusiasmado.

-Pues había una organización llamada la Orden del Fénix. –explicó Harry.

-Claro que nadie nos dejaba participar porque según ellos "_Éramos muy jóvenes"_ Tonterías, chicos. –recordó George Weasley que había dejado de organizar Quidditch con su esposa para sentarse ambos justo detrás de Harry.

-Esa Orden era la que se encargaba de pelear contra ese mago oscuro…

-Mejor conocido como Voldemort –interrumpió a Harry una voz a sus espaldas, era Percy Weasley.

-Si. –afirmó el moreno. –La orden había sido fundada por Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Yo me llamo Albus, por el!

-Así es hijo. –le dio la razón Ginny.

Harry le sonrió a su hijo mediano, en el veía tanto de si mismo que no podía evitar que cada que lo miraba recordaba su infancia y lo horrible que esta había sido hasta que llego a Hogwarts.

-Bueno, en la Orden había muchísima gente buena, importante y poderosa. Eran personas honradas que luchaban por el bien del Mundo Mágico. –añadió Harry.

-Mis padres estaban en ella. –comentó Teddy con orgullo en su voz.

-Si Ted. –le afirmó Hermione. –Eran dos de las mejores personas que jamás conocí.

Teddy asintió y Victoire lo tomo de la mano.

-Pero si eran todos los de la Orden contra un solo mago ¿No les era mas fácil vencerlo? –cuestionó Rose.

-Oh sobrina es que el no estaba solo. –contestó George.

-No claro que no. –agregó Harry. –Siempre hay gente corrompida por la malicia, la ambición o el miedo que hacen cosas horribles. Sus seguidores eran llamados mortifagos y también eran muy poderosos.

-Algunos eran espías infiltrados en el gobierno, otros eran sus aliados mas fieles para temer enserio. –aseguró Percy.

-¡Oh! –exclamó Lily asombrada, aun abrazada por Teddy.

-¿Ustedes conocieron a algunos? –cuestionó Fred.

-Lamentablemente sí. –contestó Ron. –No eran personas muy agradables si me preguntas.

-¡Y que lo digas! –exclamó George.

-¿Qué más? –le animo a continuar Dominique.

-Yo también quiero oír hermana. –se quejó Louis de escasos seis años. –_s'il vous plaît_ tío Harry –rogo en francés.

Su prima Lucy de su misma edad se había unido también y ahora descansaba en los brazos de su padre, su madre Audrey también se había sentado con su esposo al ver que el no volvía.

-Claro, Louis. –cedió el moreno de gafas. –Ese mago tenía muchísimos medios para no morir… -comentó refiriéndose a los horrocruxes. –Pero ninguno le funciono muy bien.

-Oh no seas modesto Harry. –le pidió Ginny. –Fuiste tú quien los destruiste.

Harry se sonrojo.

-No fui yo solo. –replicó. –Ron, Hermione incluso Neville también ayudaron.

-¡Que valiente es mi papi! –se emocionó Lily.

-¡Y el mío también! –se unió Hugo.

-Oh pero todos lucharon, no solo nosotros. –admitió Hermione colorada. –Todos sus padres son héroes, chicos.

-¡Yupi! –exclamó Lucy alegre.

-Esos hombres hicieron cosas horribles. –añadió Harry ensombreciendo su mirada. –Mataron a muchos inocentes.

-Como a Albus Dumbledore por ejemplo. –comentó Angelina.

-Sí, el es un ejemplo. –dijo el esposo de Ginevra. –Así como muchos otros. –su mirada volvió a ensombrecerse.

-Hubieron varias batallas. –agregó una persona a su derecha, Harry se giro para encontrar a Bill que venía de la mano de Fleur. –No salimos victoriosos de todas pero si ganamos al final.

Al ver a sus padres Louis no dudo en saltar al regazo materno en busca de un abrazo.

-Así es. –añadió Fleur. –Todos _fuegon_ _incrgeíblemente_ valientes.

-¿Cuánto duro esa guerra? –cuestionó Molly.

-Pasaron años entre la Primera Guerra y la Segunda, cielo. –respondió su madre, Audrey.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Lucy.

-Esa es otra cosa que le debemos al héroe Harry Potter. –se burló George.

-Oh cállate. –pidió Harry riendo. –Voldemort desapareció por casi catorce años después de que una maldición asesina que era para mí rebotara y le diera de lleno.

Los ojos de los niños se abrieron con sorpresa e inclusive con algo de miedo al escuchar esa parte, James, Fred y Lily estaban increíblemente entusiasmados con la historia. Por otro lado Albus, Rose y Molly se veían reflexivos e incluso parecían meditar todo en su cabeza. Roxanne y Dominique hablaban entre ellas y Lucy y Louis eran los más temerosos, ambos refugiados con sus padres.

-¿Y que paso cuando volvió? –quiso saber James.

-Pues quiso tomar el poder por la fuerza pero más que nada su objetivo era acabar conmigo. –admitió Harry.

-¿Por qué, papa? –cuestionó Albus.

-Una profecía que nos incluía a ambos, Al. –contestó su padre. –Ninguno podría vivir si el otro sobrevivía. –relato el hombre.

-Y como ya hemos dicho, Harry el héroe se enfrento a Voldemort. –se mofó Ron.

-¡No es gracioso, Ronald! –exclamaron a la vez Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Percy.

-Como iba diciendo… -recalcó Harry medio exasperado. –Hubo una Batalla final en Hogwarts.

-La batalla es una leyenda. –comentó Teddy.

-Todavía se habla de ella por los pasillos. –agregó Victoire.

-Fue una batalla en verdad horrible. –aseguró Bill.

-Muchos murieron. –dijo Harry. –Perdimos padres, hermanos y amigos ese día pero ganamos algo muy importante chicos. Ganamos el poder de elegir que hacer con nosotros mismos y no estar regidos por el mal. El poder de eliminar todas aquellas cosas y personas horribles que por tanto tiempo nos atemorizaron, ganamos seguridad y un Mundo Mágico gobernado legítimamente para ustedes.

-Como siempre soñamos. –secundó Ginny.

Lucy y Louis ya estaban dormidos en los brazos de su padre y madre respectivamente pero los demás miraban la escena cargados de orgullo y muchos más sentimientos encontrados. Todos parecías enormemente felices de ser quienes eran y tener los padres que tenían. Rose y Lily lloraban esta ultima sobre el regazo de Teddy que también derramaba lagrimas al igual que Victoire. Dominique había quedado asombrada y no podía dejar de ver a su padre como un héroe al igual que Roxanne que se dejaba abrazar por su hermano. Quizás los más impresionados eran James y Albus que parecían ver a su padre como un tipo de superhéroe de las historietas muggle que a veces leía su primo Hugo…

¿El había vivido todo eso de joven? Había estado en realidad al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión y ninguno podría estar más orgulloso de él cómo lo estaban sus hijos en ese instante, nunca ser hijo del gran Harry Potter significo tanto como en ese momento.

-Esa guerra nos arrebato mucho, niños…

Era Molly Weasley que venía junto a Arthur quien la abrazaba por los hombros, ambos con los ojos llorosos.

-Pero también nos dejo un gran regalo. –agregó el abuelo.

-Un mundo feliz para poder criar a nuestros nietos, a ustedes…

Ahora todas las mujeres adultas lloraban consoladas por sus esposos mientras los niños ya habían corrido levantándose del pasto para abrazar a los abuelos. Harry miro a su alrededor, ya no había nadie sentado en la enorme mesa que él y Ginny habían acondicionado, los niños ya no jugaban y devoraban caramelos y nadie podría pensar en Quidditch ahora. Había terminado la familia entera sentada en el pasto de su jardín hablando de aquello que habían querido evitar por años con aquellos que eran precisamente los últimos que hubieran querido que se enteraran, sus hijos.

Definitivamente Harry no podría ser más feliz. Después de todo para esto había luchado tanto tiempo, por sus seres amados y vaya que había valido la pena.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Espero haber sido buena relatando los hechos tomando en cuenta que son niños a quienes se les esta contando esto y ahi que saltar temas que puedan evitar traumarlos de por vida, entre ellos los detalles de la oreja del tío George, las cicatrices de Bill o la muerte de Fred aunque yo sigo en negacion respecto a esto ultimo.

Bueno si ya llegaste hasta aqui deberias dejarme aunque sea un comentario ¿No crees? :) aunque no te haya gustado hasmelo saber, siempre acepto las criticas constructivas e intento mejorar.


End file.
